Just An Ordinary Boy
by ToxicCherries
Summary: Kotori Mizuki spends a ordinary day with her closest friend and crush, Yuma Tsukumo. However, this day is turning out to be a little less ordinary than she had expected as she discovers maybe her feelings for Yuma are not so ordinary anymore either. Skyshipping songfic to "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton. Yuma x Kotori fluffiness awaits.


_**Just An Ordinary Boy**_

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by. _

Kotori Mizuki walked home from school through the crowded streets of the city. It was ordinary. She'd glance around every now and then to watch children running up and down the sidewalk, or to wave hello to some of her friends who were also on their way home, and she'd smile as she felt the breeze of the afternoon blow past her, lifting her green bangs up just slightly and making the pink ribbon which held up her side-bun twist playfully through her hair. It was just an ordinary day.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

Then, she'd look up and see him. That boy with the oddly-styled hair of red and blue. The boy with his hands in his pockets and his wrinkled school shirt that he could care less about taking better care of. Yeah, him. Yuma Tsukumo.

He was just an ordinary boy like any other right? An ordinary boy that brought a smile to her lips and a dust of pink to her cheeks. She couldn't hide it often that she felt quite fondly for Yuma, and the way Tetsuo would turn and chuckle to himself when she was with him made her wonder just how obvious her feelings for him were becoming. It didn't matter much though. Yuma was far too oblivious to notice the feelings of a girl. Just look at Cathy's situation! Though it was indirectly, she pretty much confessed her feelings for him in a dual and the boy was still clueless to her emotions. The last thing Kotori was worried about was him discovering her secret crush. Though at times, she would find herself hoping he'd be a bit more considerate of her emotions than he'd let on.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face and the sound of her name being called. It was rather loud now. Realizing she had been standing there spaced out for a minute or two now, she snapped out of her trance-like state to find her crush standing face to face with her, staring awkwardly at her blank expression. When the sudden surprise finally caught up to her, she moved backwards just slightly, giggling quite nervously only to see Yuma laughing at her and babbling on about her being hypnotized or something stupid like that. And though she'd cross her arms and pout like a child, inside she laughed as well. Because she loved it when he was happy, and most of all, she loved to see his cocky grin spread across his face.

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

The boy held out a welcoming hand to her, an unusual open invitation that made her tilt her head in curiosity. Grinning once more, he pulled his hand back in realizing maybe he shouldn't be asking for hers just yet. And though she was unsure of why he had made the offer to begin with, Kotori found herself rather disappointed in herself that she had not taken it. However, Yuma walked on ahead of her, beckoning her to follow. And though this still made her unsure, she kept close behind him. The two found themselves walking far from the city streets and into the wooded area on the sidelines that even she had not noticed much before.

Before long, the two were sitting out in a field that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Kotori could pay less attention to whatever Yuma was saying at the moment. It all came out as gibberish to her ears while her eyes were mesmerized by her new surroundings. The puffy dandelions losing their seeds in the spring time breeze and floating off to wherever fate wanted them to sprout for future generations. Once again, when coming back to reality, she found Yuma standing just before her holding a dandelion in his hand. He smiled at her, holding it between them.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _

She stared at the weed, then back to her friend. She wasn't listening to a word he said before, but his warm smile spoke all the words she needed to hear. The girl lifted her hand and gently took hold of the plant's stem into her own fingertips, Yuma still keeping hold of it himself. He asked her to make a wish. They would both make a wish. She saw him close his eyes and she did as he did. Leaning in, the two made a single, gentle puff of air and the seeds went flying. Kotori looked up and watched them float effortlessly against the cloudless sky, and she realized that the wind was carrying their dreams off to another world. If they were lucky, maybe they'd float to a place where they could come true.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal. _

Yuma walked alongside Kotori back into their normal city setting, badgering the girl about what she could have wished for. She continued to give him the same reply. That she wasn't telling and never would. She had to remind him that wishes that didn't remain secret wouldn't come true, and the boy finally decided to give up. He probably wasn't planning to reveal his wish either. They walked along the sidewalk, enjoying each others friendly company. They talked about school, about their friends and how their families were doing at home. All ordinary conversations they'd have on any ordinary day.

But there was something about today, at this moment. This moment when Yuma's ordinary words didn't feel quite normal. She looked down and kept her focus on her feet as the boy continued to go on with his now one-sided conversation without his knowing, and found herself nervously fiddling with the handle of her school bag. There was a feeling inside of her that rose up and down in a constant motion. Her stomach twisted and tied into knots. It was like a feeling of sickness, when she actually couldn't describe it as herself feeling sick. Her brown eyes glanced up at her friend beside her, and she would smile warmly. There was something about Yuma's voice today. There was something about Yuma himself today. And she might have actually liked this rather un-ordinary feeling.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
_

And as this ordinary boy walked her to her doorstep, Kotori turned to thank him. She looked up at him, and noticed that their gazes locked onto each other. She caught glimpse of his wide red spheres, and he stared back into her brown ones. For a second, they had the same look in their eyes until he turned around to hide the red tinting his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head, and she laughed. Her cheeks were burning too, but fortunately the boy had took off down the road before he could take notice to it. Turning now to enter her home, she was just about to twist the door knob before she received a sudden call on her D-gazer. Surprised, she answered it only to see Yuma once more. He forgot to ask her before he took his leave if she would mind showing up that night to their new spot they had visited earlier. She sighed, explaining to him that her mother would never let her go off with a boy to a secret place in the middle of the night. Well, what mother would? To her surprise once more, and even more to her confusion, the boy winked at her and gave her a quick thumbs up before stating that he'd handle it. Before she could get another word out of her mouth, their conversation was cut off. She shook her head, somewhat worried about what kind of stunt he'd pull later if he was really planning to "handle it" as he said. But as she entered her house, she smiled. He'd never change, but she didn't really want him to.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand. _

_Please come with me,_

Now what kind of situation was she in? Kotori saw herself, saw her fingers intertwined in his own. Yuma?

_See what I see._

Now she was in his arms. Embraced dearly against him. What was she witnessing?

_Touch the stars for time will not flee._

And in that one moment, everything stopped moving. There was only him, and her. She wanted to run away, so why didn't she? Why did she hold on tighter?

_Time will not flee._

She looked up at him, and he back down to her. She wasn't thinking anymore. She let her heart take the lead.

_Can you see? _

And as he leaned in closer, she let go of everything and closed her eyes in the bliss of the moment. The joy of sharing this single moment with him.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head? _

Kotori's eyes instantly shot open, and she bolted upright in her bed. After a moment of being completely breathless, she seemed to have caught her breathing once more and signed heavily, partially of relief. It was just a dream. Just an ordinary dream with no apparent significance. However, if this dream was so ordinary, what was this ache she felt? Reaching up, she pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her quick heartbeat. She clutched at her shirt, quivering slightly. She was dreaming about Yuma. Not only that, but she was dreaming about being _in love_ with Yuma. But why? It was obvious she cared about Yuma, more than in a friendly-manner, but love was a totally different concept, a much more complex feeling. She couldn't be in love. She sighed, letting her body go limp and allowing it to fall backwards into her soft mattress. She turned over, wrapping her covers tightly around her.

_Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
_

She had almost managed to fall back to sleep when a knock at her window disturbed her. Quickly lifting her tired figure from the bed, she turned to the window and to her embarrassment, it was Yuma. The boy she had just dreamt of in such a loving manner. She felt a chill go up her spine, but to what she called a moment of stupidity, she got up and opened the window to let him in. When he said he'd handle it, she didn't think he meant this. She was tired, cranky, in desperate need of sleep. And not to mention, she felt a little too awkward around her friend on this particular night. He asked her to come with him, to which she harshly and without hesitation replied against it, slumping back down into bed. So, being Yuma, he proceeded to beg until her annoyance wouldn't let her simply ignore the boy any longer. Before she knew it, she was literally swept off her feet and carried outside into the cool night air of Spring.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand. _

Due to her complaints about being carried around, Yuma finally agreed to let the girl stand on her own two feet. Crossing her arms with her sleep-deprived attitude showing well, she came close to turning around and walking the few blocks back to her house. If her mother knew she was out like this, there would be no end to the scoldings or the whole "I thought you were better than this" sort of talk. And that thought made her wince. She saw Yuma move to block her vision ahead, standing in front of her with his hand offered to her like that morning. Again, she just stared in utter confusion at the gesture, only this time, Yuma did not pull away. He only grinned. Oh, how that grin had grown on her. After a moment of contemplating the situation in her head, she actually managed to smile. And so, she finally took his hand. That was the first time she had ever held it in her own. And the feeling it brought to her heart made her cheeks burn. This new feeling. This emotion that was...Not so ordinary anymore.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by._

They were once more in their special spot, sprawled out on the cool grass. The sky was so full of stars, a sight that Kotori wasn't used to, and didn't often notice. It made her wish she could experience this beauty more. It made her finally decide to appreciate the fact that Yuma had pretty much went out of his way and practically forced her to sneak out. Was it all for this? Just to share something like this with her? It was quite funny, how she was questioning so much in one day. Never had she found herself so confused, yet so happy. Maybe even so connected to the one she discovered she truly cared most about. Turning over to face him, she noticed she was still holding onto his hand. Well, rather, he was still keeping a tight grip on hers. It was as if he had to hold onto her, and that she'd just disappear if he were to let go. And on an ordinary day, she'd probably find this a bit creepy especially from Yuma. But today wasn't ordinary anymore, and for once in her life, she wondered if her relationship with him wasn't either.

_Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky. _

He slept softly in her company. It was a little hard to believe that he could feel so comfortable around her like this. But she was glad. She found that right now, she didn't mind her heart skipping it's beats, but she found herself content in this moment. She was going to enjoy it. After all, tomorrow would come and this could all be forgotten. This possibility brought a slight pain to her heart, but why worry about it now? She told herself to just relax. And then, her thoughts finally stopped running through her head, and there was nothing but the quiet peace of the crickets making music and her friend's soft breathing beside her. She sighed happily, sitting up and leaning over him. She had to admit, he was quite cute when he was sleeping. Holding in a giggle to keep from waking him, she decided she wouldn't end this time just yet.

Her feelings weren't the same anymore. This emotion she had questioned all day was clear to her now. Love. One word that had changed everything for her and her friend. She was in love, and that's all that mattered. Now all that was left to question was what was in the future for the two of them if it turned out that he felt the same?

Kotori's wish was answered today. As she gently moved her fingers along Yuma's as their hands remained tied together, she knew that her dreams lie right there in the very palm of her hand...

She leaned down, and softly brushed her lips against the cheek of her not so ordinary boy.


End file.
